storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Narrow Gauge Coaches
Several types of four wheeled Narrow Gauge Coaches have been used on the Mid Sodor, Skarloey and Talyllyn Railways. Blue Narrow Gauge Coaches These coaches are four-wheeled coaches which were seen on the Skarloey Railway and the Mid Sodor Railway in the television series. Bio They are the most commonly used coaches and have endured many accidents and adventures; such as leaving the Refreshment Lady behind, derailing several times, stopping at wrong places, being stuck in tunnels and having a full train of passengers on a stormy day. The coaches are very fond of Peter Sam and take a dislike to Sir Handel because he insulted them by calling them "cattle trucks". Livery These coaches are painted blue with cream window surrounds. A red version of this type of coach can be seen in the My Thomas Story Library book, Rheneas. Basis The blue narrow gauge coaches are based on the Talyllyn Railway's No. 4 coach. Agnes shares the same basis. Red Narrow Gauge Coaches , Skarloey, Skarloey Railway Stories}} These coaches are four-wheeled coaches which were seen on the Skarloey Railway and the Mid Sodor Railway in the television series. Bio Since Sir Handel insulted the coaches, they do not trust him, even when he tries his best to be kind towards them. They are considered to be awkward and rude. They bumped Sir Handel off the rails when he had to stop suddenly to avoid running over a flock of sheep. Skarloey scolded the coaches severely and had to pull Sir Handel's train instead. Peter Sam found a dilapidated red coach and it was later restored into a mobile Refreshment Coach. Later, took the Sodor Brass Band around on a tour of the Skarloey Railway using one of these coaches. On Mrs. Percival's birthday, Mr. Percival arranged for Sir Handel to take them to Culdee Fell Hill for a picnic, using one of these coaches. Livery These coaches are painted red with yellow lining, and the number "1" painted on their doors. Trivia * The red narrow gauge coaches have "1" on their doors, implying that they are First Class. Green Narrow Gauge Coaches These coaches are four-wheeled coaches with open sides, which were seen on the Skarloey Railway and the Mid Sodor Railway in the television series. Bio These open air coaches are mainly used on sunny days for tourist trains and excursions. They were a part of Duke's Picnic Train on the Mid Sodor Railway. Rheneas pulled one of these coaches during a school excursion. Once, Mighty Mac accidentally derailed one of them and pushed it into a mountain. This caused a rock slide and the passengers had to help lever the coach back onto the rails. Duncan and Peter Sam took the Percival Twins for a train ride on their birthday using one of these coaches. Livery They are painted green with cream window surrounds. A blue version of this type of coach can be seen in the My Thomas Story Library book, Mighty Mac. Basis The green narrow gauge coaches are based on the Llanberis Lake Railway 4-wheeled coaches. Talyllyn Railway Coaches These coaches resemble the ones used on the Talyllyn Railway. They have been used since the sixteenth season. Duncan once took his coaches and the coaches meant for Skarloey's train, to make more room in order to please a grumpy passenger. Livery These coaches are painted cherry red with middle brown frames and ends and deep bronze green lining. Basis These coaches are based on the Talyllyn Railway's No. 4 coach. Agnes and the blue narrow gauge share the same basis. Glyn Valley Tramway Coaches These coaches resemble the ones used on the Talyllyn Railway. They have been used since the twenty-second season. Livery The coaches are painted dark green with white window frames. Basis These coaches are based on the Glyn Valley Tramway coaches used on the Talyllyn Railway. Category:Coaches Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Narrow Gauge Category:Rolling Stock Category:Red Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Blue Characters